


Embers and Flames

by Trainwreck_23



Series: Anakin's Smoking Habit [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smoking, Top Anakin Skywalker, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainwreck_23/pseuds/Trainwreck_23
Summary: What happens after the war
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin's Smoking Habit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070045
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	Embers and Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amidnightlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidnightlove/gifts).



> This one is for you amidnightlove. I woke up this morning and I had to write it (I'm so sorry to my other WIP's) and I promise I will go back and edit it later. All mistakes are mine, non-beta.

Peace is hard.

It takes its toll on everyone, those who have fought in the war and even those who did not. War, looking back, is easier. There were missions and orders, a sense of purpose that was almost calming. Wake up, fight, try not to die, to sleep and then repeat. Over and over and over again, until the mind numbing routine morphed into a false sense of peace. 

Peace is hard. 

There are no more missions. No more strategies. The sense of purpose is determined by the winds or even the force itself. It’s a peaceful lull that’s hard to trust. The fear that one day the sun will rise and the battle is still raging and the calm bliss was nothing more than a dream lives in the back of mind. Playing on repeat, over and over and over. 

Living life one day to another with no guarantees other than that the Separatists will always send more droids during a time of war had filled one General Obi-Wan with a calm peace. But during peace? Restlessness and anxiety fills in the cracks around him. Dreams of the battle field and the terrors of war sometimes wake him in the middle of the night. 

The war has been over for almost a year now. Palpatine had slipped up one way or another. The clones were saved and Anakin had ascended to the rank of Master for his bravery for his role in ending Darth Sidious’s reign, which brought peace to even the outer reaches of the Galaxy. After a few months of pop up battles, the Republic eased into the old ways of Democracy and non-violence, leaving the battle weary clones and their Generals at odds with the new way of life. 

Yes, peace was hard. 

But this, Obi-Wan buries his face into the pillow below him and groans. 

This is easy. 

Anakin chuckles from behind him curling his fingers lazily in Obi-Wan. Metallic fingers digging deeper and farther, trying to find the spot deep inside Obi-Wan that makes him fall apart and see stars. Obi-Wan squeezes his eyes shut, fingers digging into the cool white sheets as Anakin’s lips run up his neck to plant a kiss behind his ear.

“Close?” Obi-Wan opens his eyes and looks behind him to throw Anakin a dirty look. 

“Dear One, if you wanted to smoke so bad, why did you wake me up by sticking your tongue inside of me?” Obi-Wan moans out as Anakin’s fingers brush up against his prostate. 

Anakin smiles down at him, blue eyes shining in the morning light. The sound of waves crashing against the shores reach Obi-Wan’s ears and a shiver runs down his spine at the feeling of Anakin’s flesh hand wrapping around his body to draw lazy patterns. 

“It was a beautiful morning.” Anakin whispers against his skin. Obi-Wan makes a low noise, muffled by the pillow. His body sinks into the mattress, the warmth seeping into his bones as pleasure cascades through his body at a slow but steady pace. “The sun was coming in through the door, the surf was quiet. One would say soothing.” 

“And are you that one?” Obi-Wan groans out quietly, voice breaking at the end as Anakin’s fingers curl up at the right time. His quip is met with a quiet chuckle from behind him before the peaceful calm takes over the shack again. 

Anakin’s fingers slowly start to spread deep inside his channel, no longer curling up. The smell of the sea and the alcohol from last night fills Obi-Wan’s senses. They’re back on the tropical planet. The one from before, where it all began. 

The bartender had remembered them last night, smiling widely as she poured them both the same green drink Anakin had when their ship crashed without fuel. Anakin had smirked as he slowly licked the rim of his glass and sucked long and hard on the straw, swallowing the alcohol slowly, throat moving with every drag. 

Lazily, Anakin had wrapped his red plush lips around the white filter of his cigarette with a wink. Anakin’s cheeks hollowed with the long drag, lips pursed tightly before relaxing. He pulls the cigarette out from his lips and lets the smoke out slowly between his lips.

“Something got your attention?” Anakin’s voice rumbles with a chuckle. Obi-Wan blinks his eyes open, memory fading, and whines at the three fingers curling deeply inside of him. Anakin’s flesh hand stops drawing patterns to just loosely hold Obi-Wan’s flushed torso covered now in a sheen of sweat. 

“Nothing of importance, Anakin.” Obi-Wan whispers, letting his hips roll back in time with Anakin’s fingers. “I’m right here.”

Anakin makes a low noise. His lips press gently against his cheek and then nuzzles his nose against his face. “Just stay right, Obi-Wan. The war is over.” 

“I know dear one, I’m here.” Anakin relaxes behind and then chuckles. His hand starts to drag up Obi-Wan’s body, and slowly starts to toy with Obi-Wan’s nipples.

“Then what was it?” Obi-Wan smiles, turning his head to catch Anakin’s lips in a slow kiss. Anakin’s hand leaves his chest to come up and cup Obi-Wan’s face. 

“Last night.” Obi-Wan whispers against Anakin’s lips. Anakin smiles and presses a kiss to the corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

“Yeah?” Obi-Wan pulls back and then lets out a loud groan as Anakin’s fingers cleverly curl up and press hard against Obi-Wan’s prostate. 

His cock leaks heavily between his legs. Anakin’s lazy movements slowly brought Obi-Wan to full hardness and now the only thought on his mind is how badly he needs to cum. Obi-Wan nods slowly, eyes flutter shut at the soft touch against his face. 

“Then who am I to disappoint you?” Obi-Wan smirks, chuckling softly as Anakin’s finger leaves his body. 

The bed creaks as Anakin rolls off and Obi-Wan whines at the loss. He flips onto his back, leaning on his elbows, to track Anakin’s naked body walking across the old wooden floor. 

The shack is small, built on the sand of a quiet beach. The sliding doors are open, letting in the soft morning breeze and the golden light of the rising sun creep slowly across the floor. It’s a one room building, the large bed pressed against the wall, covered in soft white sheets. 

Their bags are thrown carelessly against the wall, clothes spilling out of their bags. Anakin bends over to reach down and start to dig through his bag. 

“I mean, I’m not opposed to you in white, darling,” Obi-Wan drawls out, the memory of Anakin’s in a loose button down white shirt flashing through his mind. He lets his eyes drink in the sight of Anakin naked and bathed in the sunlight. His muscles ripple as he squats down. He throws Obi-Wan a smirk over his shoulder and shakes his head. 

“A little counter productive for me to put clothes on.” Anakin chuckles out. His hands land on something and he stands swiftly.

Obi-Wan’s mouth waters as he stares at Anakin looking down at the cigarette he’s holding between his fingers. He glances up and smirks at Obi-Wan slowly raising the white filter to between his lips. The plush red wraps loosely around it and he cups his hand around the lighter. His thumb flicks over it twice, before it catches and a small flame appears. 

Anakin brings the lighter to the cigarette, cheeks hollow as he sucks in until it catches. He puffs out a few times, the red embers ignite with the exhales. Anakin carelessly tosses the lighter carelessly into his bag as he turns and smirks at Obi-Wan. The cigarette hangs carelessly between his lips and his flesh hand comes down and loosely strokes his hard cock. 

Obi-Wan moans out loudly, his eyes not sure where to focus. Anakin’s red lips tightly wrap around the filter and he takes a slow drag. Cheeks hollowing and then smoke coming out through his nose. 

Obi-Wan lets his gaze drag down Anakin’s body, which flexes with every stroke until his eyes fall onto Anakin’s cock. It’s red and leaking in Anakin’s tight grasp. His hand moves rhythmically over his cock, wrist twisting over his head. Anakin groans out and Obi-Wan’s snap up to his face. 

“This what you wanted?” Obi-Wan nods, sinking farther back into the bed on his elbows. His legs splay open, allowing Anakin to view his entrance wet and ready for him. 

“Want you to ride me.” Anakin’s voice rumbles out, the cigarette moves with his words. The smoke curls around Anakin’s face and Anakin let’s his hand fall away as he walks quickly to the bed. “I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Obi-Wan groans out at Anakin’s words. His cock pulses, leaking out against his abdomen. Obi-Wan sits up and moves over, giving Anakin room on the bed. Anakin slowly crawls up the mattress and then flops on his back, head resting on the pillows next to Obi-Wan. He glances over, blue eyes shining with amusement as he smiles at Obi-Wan from around the cigarette in his mouth. The smoke curls out again around his face, Anakin centers the cigarette, pointer finger and thumb pinching it as he sucks in a long drag. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes zero in on the plush red wrapped tightly around the thin tube. The smoke curls out again and Obi-Wan whines. He loves Anakin’s mouth. Anakin’s hand extends out, gently curling around Obi-Wan’s hip and slowly moves him until Obi-Wan straddles Anakin. Obi-Wan rises on his knees, eyes locking on Anakin’s mouth as he reaches behind him to hold Anakin’s cock still. 

“Would have smoked sooner.” Anakin groans out as Obi-Wan sinks down pausing after the initial breach. “Would have sucked on so  _ many _ things if I had known.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter close as the stretch and burn fills him. Anakin’s cock sinks deeper into his body, almost meddling them together making them one, both in body and soul. Obi-Wan’s hands land on Anakin’s bare chest, fingers digging into the thick meat as he slowly sinks all the way down. He’s still open from last night, so the burn isn’t bad, but the initial feeling of being  _ full _ again shoots through his body. The electricity of Anakin’s cock brushing against his prostate pulls a low noise from his throat and Obi-Wan opens his eyes. 

Anakin is laying below him, blue eyes looking up at him happily. His blonde curls are spread out against the white pillow case. The sun shines in completely now, tan skin glistening as Anakin lays back with a cigarette loosely between his lips. His flesh hand comes up, pulling the stick out from his lips and he reaches over to gently tap the ash into the bowl on his bedside table. 

His mechanical hand rests gently on Obi-Wan’s hip, his eyes slowly trailing up Obi-Wan’s body. He gently presses the cigarette back between his lips, eyes catching Obi-Wan’s and he rocks his hips up into Obi-Wan. The moan that leaves Obi-Wan’s mouth, shatters the calm silence filled only by the sound of waves. Anakin lets out a throaty chuckle, lips pursing again to take another drag, as he practically lifts Obi-Wan with his hand to move him in time with his slow thrusts. 

“Just like this, Obi-Wan.” Anakin mumbles out around the cigarette. “Nice and slow, yeah?” 

Obi-Wan nods, his fingers bracing into Anakin’s chest hard as he rises and falls with Anakin’s slow rhythm. His body is on fire as the slow pace slowly drags out the pleasure in Obi-Wan. He leans in and kisses Anakin’s throat, running his tongue of the sinewy lines. Anakin tastes like salt from the sea and sweat. He tastes like the body shots from last night and day old musk. He tastes like every good memory Obi-Wan has ever had. He tastes like love and he tastes like home. 

Obi-Wan works a mark onto the sound of his neck. He sinks his teeth in with a groan as both of Anakin’s hands find themselves on his hips, rolling him slowly as Anakin grinds his cock into Obi-Wan swollen prostate. 

The smell of smoke burns Obi-Wan’s noise and lets out a high noise. He tries to move his hips faster, to grind his cock into Anakin’s abdomen to bring himself off. The hands on his hips grip tighter, keeping the agonizing slow pace going and preventing Obi-Wan from moving faster. Obi-Wan groans out against Anakin’s neck, his fingers rake down Anakin’s torso, nails leaving red lines in their wake. Anakin huffs out, smoking filling the air around them.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan murmurs, his eyes squeeze shut as Anakin starts to speed up a little, his thrust driving in deeper and harder but still teasingly slow. Obi-Wan needs to cum, but he also needs this moment to last forever. He needs Anakin to have mercy and keep torturing him slowly. 

“Yes?” Obi-Wan lifts his head at the smug reply and gasps. 

Anakin’s lips are wrapped tightly around the cigarette, cheeks slowly hollowing with a low drag. Anakin’s blue eyes are glazed over with pleasure and lust. The black of his pupils are blown out. Anakin’s lips relax enough for the smoke to drift out of his mouth in a slow controlled manner. The red is a deep red in the early light and Obi-Wan’s cock leaks harder between his legs.

“Please.” Anakin's smile is lazy, the cigarette rolling to the corner of his mouth. His flesh hand drags across the crease of Obi-Wan’s thigh. 

Anakin’s blue eyes dance with humor as he starts to drag his fingertips across Obi-Wan’s flank and then dragging around the thick flesh of Obi-Wan’s cheek. Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter as Anakin’s finger starts to trace where he is slowly disappearing into Obi-Wan. “So polite, Master.” 

Obi-Wan whines as the hand then slowly drags up his sides and draws lazily across Obi-Wan’s ribs. The slow touches combined with the lazy roll of Anakin’s hips press Obi-Wan closer to cumming. Anakin’s finger drags across the underside of his pecs and the mechanical hand tightens on his hip to keep Obi-Wan still. 

“A little longer?” Anakin whispers out. His blue eyes catch Obi-Wan’s and he drags another drag of his cigarette. “Hold on a little longer?” Obi-Wan swallows and then shakily nods. 

His mind is blank, numb with pleasure as the white hot heat of his building orgasm shoots through his body. Obi-Wan’s hands land next to Anakin’s head on the pillow as he speeds up his motions. Anakin chuckles, his finger tip finally making it to circle his chest, coming closer and closer to Obi-Wan’s sensitive nipples that are hard and aching. 

“Touch me there,” Obi-Wan groans out as he opens his eyes to look at Anakin, “and I will cum.” 

Anakin smirks around the cigarette, and then takes an exaggerated drag. 

“Then cum.” 

His finger slowly circles Obi-Wan’s nipple, playing with the hard numb as he lets out the smoke to suck in another drag. Obi-Wan moans out, his breath coming out in pants as he speeds up his hips, angling himself to hit his prostate every time he sinks down onto Anakin. Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter and he lets out a loud groan as Anakin drags his nails across the sensitive bud. 

“Anakin, please.” Obi-Wan’s voice is broken now. His orgasm is so close and yet so far. He needs Anakin to do something other than drive into him at a lazy pace.

Anakin’s eyes shine now, the morning light makes his blue eyes gleam. Anakin tilts his head back, sinking down in the mattress and then stops thrusting. 

“You want to cum then cum, Obi-Wan.” Anakin blinks lazily up at him. He pinches the cigarette again between his fingers and pulls it from his lips. “Use me how you need me.”

Obi-Wan’s body immediately lights up with heat. He plants his hands back on Anakin’s chest to give himself leverage and he starts to ride Anakin quickly. He rolls his hips, sinking and rising, building up speed the closer he gets to his orgasm. 

Anakin smirks up at him, knocking the ash and then placing the cigarette back between his lips. Obi-Wan gasps out as he slams down on his prostate with a roll.

“Touch me.” Anakin smirks at the command and his mechanical hand grabs Obi-Wan’s hip hard.

“I am.” Obi-Wan groans out and digs his nails into Anakin’s chest, hard enough to leave crescent shaped moons in the tan skin. 

“Touch my cock.” Obi-Wan groans out loudly. He’s almost there. He just needs a small push to get him to cum. 

Anakin smirks, bringing his flesh hand up to Obi-Wan’s cock and starts to quickly stroke him in time with Obi-Wan’s pace. The rubber band inside of Obi-Wan that’s been getting pulled more and more tight with every touch and caress, snaps. Obi-Wan’s orgasm slams into him, and he throws his head back and moans loudly as he pulses cum into Anakin fist. 

It takes four more strokes until Obi-wan stops shaking through his orgasm. The pleasant bliss fills his body, making him feel floaty. Anakin smiles up at him, smugly. He grips Obi-Wan’s hip and rolls up one more time and then pulses hotly into Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan pants out, trying to even out his breathing. Anakin pulls the cigarette from his mouth, and lifts it up until it’s pressed between Obi-Wan’s lips. Blue eyes never leave each other as Anakin lifts his flesh hand to his mouth and licks Obi-Wan’s cooling spend from his hand. 

Smoke fills Obi-Wan’s lungs and he coughs at the feeling. His body pulses hotly as he watches Anakin’s tongue snake out and lick around each of his own fingers, cleaning them.

“Ready for round 2 already?” Obi-Wan looks down to find his cock trying to twitch back to life. The afterglow of the first orgasm is still pulsing through him and Obi-Wan groans out. 

“If I was younger, yes.” Anakin shoots him a dirty look and sits up. 

He reaches for the cigarette, pulling from Obi-Wan’s mouth, and brings it back to his own. His lips wrap around it slowly, and Anakin takes another drag and groans out. 

“On your back.” Obi-Wan raises a brow in confusion and Anakin lays the cigarette in the bowl and turns to smirk at Obi-Wan. “On your back.”

Obi-Wan rolls off of Anakin onto his back and turns his head to watch Anakin crawl down the bed. Anakin positions himself between his legs and sends Obi-Wan a smug smile. He lifts up one of Obi-Wan’s feet pressing a gentle kiss to his ankle before running his mouth up the inside of Obi-Wan’s leg.

Anakin places Obi-Wan leg over his shoulder and then repeats the process to the other leg, until he’s kneeling between Obi-Wan’s legs that are draped over his shoulders. Obi-Wan’s cock aches as he falls against the pillows looking down his body at Anakin. Without breaking eye contact, Anakin leans down and licks the underside of Obi-Wan’s cock from the base all the way to the head.

Anakin wraps his lips around the head, and like his cigarettes, he hallows his lips and sucks. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes roll to the back of his head at the stimulation. One of his hands buries into the mess of blonde curls between his thighs and the other grasps the white sheets and twists in the cool cloth. His cock aches as it tries to come back to life. Anakin slowly sinks down his length, going about half way, before pulling back to suck on Obi-Wan’s head. 

His red lips are stretched around the length in his mouth. Shiny and spit slicked as Anakin hollows his cheeks again and slowly sinks farther down on Obi-Wan’s cock. He repeats this again and again. Head sinking down with his lips stretched wide. Anakin’s cheeks hollow and then return back to normal, as if he’s taking a drag on the cigarette and not sucking on Obi-Wan’s cock.

“Force, Anakin.” Obi-Wan breathes out. He feels it coming faster this time. His orgasm is quickly approaching, even though the glow of the first hasn’t faded yet. 

His legs are numb, the pleasure pulses through him making his whole body plaint and just letting Anakin use him how he wants. Anakin eyes sparkle, as he sinks down again exaggerating the motion. As Obi-Wan’s cock brushes the back of Anakin’s throat, Anakin lets out a low groan sending vibrations up Obi-Wan’s body.

It’s too much and not enough at the same time. He needs more and doesn’t know how to get it. His back arches off the bed, writing in pleasure as Anakin slowly deepthroats him. 

“Force,” Obi-Wan whispers again. “You’re too good at this, Master Skywalker.” 

At the new title, Anakin somehow sucks harder on Obi-Wan’s cock. His hips thrust forward grinding into the sheets as Anakin picks up the pace with his mouth. Obi-Wan groans out, head sinking into the mattress as his orgasm rushes closer. 

“Like the title, Master?” Anakin’s eyes flash darker. His hands come up and grip Obi-Wan’s hips, holding him in place and Anakin moves his mouth messily over Obi-Wan’s cock. He lost his rhythm, but that doesn’t matter to Obi-Wan. He’s almost there, it won’t take long for him to tumble over the cliff of bliss. 

“Oh Master.” Obi-Wan sighs out, pulling a low noise from Anakin. The hand in Anakin’s hair tightens and Obi-Wan tries to smirk, but his face morphs into one of pleasure. “Just like that, Master.” Obi-Wan whimpers, his second orgasm almost slamming into. “Almost there.”

Anakin’s eyes never leave his face as he hollows his cheeks out and sucks hard on Obi-Wan’s over sensitive cock. Obi-Wan sees stars as he squeezes his eyes shut and cums weakly into Anakin’s mouth with a high pitched whimper. 

Obi-Wan gasps for air. His lungs burn and his heart is pounding so hard he swears Anakin can hear it. His lids are heavy as he glances up and smiles sweetly at Anakin, trying to keep his eyes open. Anakin pulls Obi-Wan’s legs from his shoulder and they fall open and splayed out as Anakin kneels above Obi-Wan. 

His flesh hand comes up and quickly strokes his cock at a brutal pace. Obi-Wan moans as Anakin's face is intense and concentrated on the single goal of cumming. 

“Are you going to cum on me, Master?” Obi-Wan murmurs. Anakin’s eyes flash to his and he growls in response. Obi-Wan lets his legs splay wider, leaving himself completely on display for Anakin as he blinks up at him. “Going to get me all dirty, Master? Going to mark me as your own?” 

Anakin grunts out as his cock pulses strips of cum onto Obi-Wan’s stomach. His hand works over himself three more times before Anakin stops shaking and he just kneels over Obi-Wan staring down at him with dark hooded eyes, breathing hard. 

Slowly, Anakin leans down and runs his tongue up the mess on Obi-Wan’s stomach. His eyes never leave Obi-Wan’s face as he runs his tongue up Obi-Wan’s torso until he’s hovering over Obi-Wan’s face. Anakin leans in and presses a kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips, hand coming up to gently cup his cheek.

Obi-Wan groans out as he tastes Anakin on his lips. His hands tangle in Anakin’s wild curls, lips moving against each other unhurried. Anakin slowly pulls away, thumb stroking through Obi-Wan’s beard as he smiles down at him.

“Good morning.” Obi-Wan smiles as he leans in to steal a chaste kiss and strokes gently down Anakin’s face. 

“Good morning to you too.” Anakin smiles and he looks over at the smoking cigarette in the bowl. Obi-Wan smiles as he reaches up and places two fingers under Anakin’s jaw and slowly turns his face. “We need to shower.” 

Anakin smiles down at him, brushing the soft auburn locks out of Obi-Wan’s face. “I still have half a cigarette.” 

Obi-Wan scrunches his nose up in disgust and gently presses Anakin off him. Anakin flops over into his side, laughing softly as Obi-Wan groans rolling over to the edge of the bed. 

“You could join me in the shower.” Obi-Wan offers, looking over his shoulder at Anakin. 

Anakin is laying out on the bed, one arm behind his head as the other holds his cigarette. He puts it between his lips and takes a drag staring at Obi-Wan, lazily. Obi-Wan’s heart stutters and he feels the flush return to his cheeks. Anakin laughs softly, shaking his head as he closes his eyes and relaxes into the pillow.

“Half a cigarette Obi-Wan.” Anakin murmurs quietly, peacefully pulling the cigarette from between his lips and blowing out the smoke through his pursed lips. 

Obi-Wan swallows thickly as he feels his body reacting again. Anakin puts the filter back to his lips, cheeks hollowing again and Obi-Wan lets out a quiet noise. 

“But we both need a shower,” Obi-Wan points out as he stands from the bed and shakily walks to the fresher door. He grabs the frame and looks over his shoulder at Anakin’s peaceful form that is smoking. “Besides it saves water. Don’t you agree,” Obi-Wan pauses watching Anakin’s face. “Master.”

Anakin’s eyes fly open and he turns his head. His blue eyes are blazing. He slowly pulls the cigarette from his lips and stubs it out without breaking eye contact with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan throws him a wink as he giggles softly to hurry to turn on the fresher water. 

Maybe he was wrong. 

Maybe peace is easy. 

  
  



End file.
